1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a fuse circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, fuses may be employed for various electronic circuits, such as an operation mode selection circuit configured to select a mode and a redundancy circuit. For example, fabrication of semiconductor memory devices may include cutting at least one of a plurality of fuses to select a desired operation mode or repair a redundancy circuit if required.